User talk:Memphis the light
Welcome Hi, welcome to Tokyo Mew Mew Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Amyrose1515 page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) Welcome! Your not a "noob" Your new at this >.< And what do you need help with? xD [[User:Amyrose1515|'Darangel the Litemon Has appeared...']] [[User Talk:Amyrose1515|'Because you played with the fire, now theres no escape...']] 18:23, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Hehe, her last name is Yami. She has two sister's that are accually split parts of her soul, Tianshi and Heina. Then of course theres her demon brother. Guess his name XDDD [[User:Amyrose1515|'Darangel the Litemon Has appeared...']] [[User Talk:Amyrose1515|'Because you played with the fire, now theres no escape...']] 18:29, January 6, 2011 (UTC) No it did not set up the page. Nice try though XD by the way, he's going to fun with her since she has amnesia xD [[User:Amyrose1515|'Darangel the Litemon Has appeared...']] [[User Talk:Amyrose1515|'Because you played with the fire, now theres no escape...']] 18:33, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Ahh.. now I get it ^-^ [[User:Amyrose1515|'Darangel the Litemon Has appeared...']] [[User Talk:Amyrose1515|'Because you played with the fire, now theres no escape...']] 18:39, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Hmm.. he's an angel, correct? I think he use attacks that center around light. For history, well he's Destiney's older brother, so let's see what we can do here.. [[User:Amyrose1515|'Darangel the Litemon Has appeared...']] [[User Talk:Amyrose1515|'Because you played with the fire, now theres no escape...']] 18:47, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Hmm.. I have to think how the childhood puzzle peice are going to fit together.. but... How bout.. He travel's to Earth to find aid his younger sister and Thirza. And he's probably going to want to find his younger sister first. [[User:Amyrose1515|'Darangel the Litemon Has appeared...']] [[User Talk:Amyrose1515|'Because you played with the fire, now theres no escape...']] 18:55, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Alright! And i'll make ya another picture of him ^-^ [[User:Amyrose1515|'Darangel the Litemon Has appeared...']] [[User Talk:Amyrose1515|'Because you played with the fire, now theres no escape...']] 19:13, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Yah! Ima also look for a piccy of Ryou and Ichigo together ^-^''' Darangel the Litemon Has appeared... Because you played with the fire, now theres no escape... 19:21, January 6, 2011 (UTC)' Hi Memph! :D [[User:Gwen the Mouse|'If life gives you a battleaxe,]] [[User Talk:Gwen the Mouse|'''wonder why it's not lemons and make juice out of it anyway!]] 19:26, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Heres da other recolor, I likee his eyes xD [[User:Amyrose1515|'Darangel the Litemon Has appeared...']] [[User Talk:Amyrose1515|'Because you played with the fire, now theres no escape...']] 19:28, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Yah that confuses me, and i'll seeya ^-^ [[User:Amyrose1515|'Darangel the Litemon Has appeared...']] [[User Talk:Amyrose1515|'Because you played with the fire, now theres no escape...']] 19:41, January 6, 2011 (UTC) I fixed his eyesballz [[User:Amyrose1515|'Darangel the Litemon Has appeared...']] [[User Talk:Amyrose1515|'Because you played with the fire, now theres no escape...']] 20:45, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Hey Memphis, I saw Cats & Dogs, the Revenge of Kitty Galore last night XD It was like a James Bond movie! And it's snowing really really hard here, it's so pretty O.O [[User:Amyrose1515|'Darangel the Litemon Has appeared...']] [[User Talk:Amyrose1515|'Because you played with the fire, now theres no escape...']] 14:31, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Hey Mephis, look at this. I saw the picture and I couldn't resist making this for you! It's so kawaii! [[User:Amyrose1515|'Darangel the Litemon Has appeared...']] [[User Talk:Amyrose1515|'Because you played with the fire, now theres no escape...']] 16:00, January 7, 2011 (UTC) I know X3 My heart practically melted when I was done making it! <3 <3 <3 [[User:Amyrose1515|'Darangel the Litemon Has appeared...']] [[User Talk:Amyrose1515|'Because you played with the fire, now theres no escape...']] 16:18, January 7, 2011 (UTC) It's alright ^-^'' I know you'll be able to get him done eventually ^.^ [[User:Amyrose1515|'Darangel the Litemon Has appeared...']] [[User Talk:Amyrose1515|'Because you played with the fire, now theres no escape...']] 16:24, January 7, 2011 (UTC)'' Hello! [[User:Amyrose1515|'Darangel the Litemon Has appeared...']] [[User Talk:Amyrose1515|'Because you played with the fire, now theres no escape...']] 18:14, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Hi i am tiatulip44 and Welcome I found da piccy of Ichigo and Ryou >.> [[User:Amyrose1515|'Watch out for']] [[User Talk:Amyrose1515|'the Chaos Twins!']] 15:12, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Yeah ^-^'' to admit i'm supposed to be working on my Science lesson, but my mom won't even come over here to check on me so i'm surfing youtube and making a Recolor for Mew Demon Destiney, she's not even gunna appear again for awhile yet >.< '''Watch out for [[User Talk:Amyrose1515|'the Chaos Twins!']] 15:55, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Memphis... come to da neutral side, we have Chocolate >:D That was not the reason I gave you this message though! It'll self destruct in a moment so I gotta type fast! O.O I drew Destiney's Yin-Yang Guardian Mew last night but my sister says it aint worth anything :/ what do you think? [[User:Amyrose1515|'Watch out for']] [[User Talk:Amyrose1515|'the Chaos Twins!']] 15:26, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Thank ju :3 My sister must be blind cause she says it's horrid! I'm making you another Memphis recolor, and this message will explode in three seconds.... *BOOM* [[User:Amyrose1515|'Watch out for']] [[User Talk:Amyrose1515|'the Chaos Twins!']] 15:01, January 13, 2011 (UTC) I made ju Memphy face L_L What does that face even mean???? XDDXDXDXD [[User:Amyrose1515|'Watch out for']] [[User Talk:Amyrose1515|'the Chaos Twins!']] 15:18, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Oh sure! ^-^ I'll try to get it right! Oh and I might be coming on here more since I have alot of fanfictions to write (That includes books and fan anime >.<) Your allowed to join some of ya want >.> [[User:Amyrose1515|'Watch out for']] [[User Talk:Amyrose1515|'the Chaos Twins!']] 17:41, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Hmm.... me is thinking.... I'm accually on the last episode for season 2 in one of my shows... maybe If I can find Thirza within the next hour... >.> Seizure warning *holds up flashy sprite* [[User:Amyrose1515|'Watch out for']] ''' the Chaos Twins!''' 18:10, January 13, 2011 (UTC)